As the semiconductor industry introduces new generations of integrated circuits (ICs) having higher performance and greater functionality, the density of the elements that form the ICs is increased, while the dimensions and spacing between components or elements of the ICs are reduced. In the past, such reductions were limited only by the ability to define the structures photo-lithographically, device geometries having smaller dimensions created new limiting factors. For example, for any two adjacent conductive features, when the distance between the conductive features decreases, the resulting capacitance (a function of the dielectric constant (k value) of the insulating material divided by the distance between the conductive features) increases. The increased capacitance results in an increased capacitive coupling between the conductors, increased power consumption, and an increase in the resistive-capacitive (RC) time constant. Therefore, the continual improvement in semiconductor IC performance and functionality is dependent upon developing materials with low k values.
Since the substance with the lowest dielectric constant is air (k=1.0), low-k dielectric materials typically comprise porous materials. Also, air-gaps are formed to further reduce the effective k value of interconnect structures.